


Sir Link

by Masked_Tactician



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Sex, Eventual marriage, Link Locked Up in a Tower, M/M, Mentions of Starvation, fairy tale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masked_Tactician/pseuds/Masked_Tactician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the Fairy Tale, Maiden Maleen, by the Brothers Grimm<br/>There was once a King who had a son who asked in marriage the son of a mighty King; he was called Sir Link, and was very handsome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon a Time

There was once a King who had a son who asked in marriage the son of a mighty King; he was called Sir Link, and was very handsome. As his father wished to give him to another, the prince was rejected; but as they both loved each other with all their hearts, they would not give each other up, and Sir Link said to his father, "I can and will take no other for my husband."

-

Early one morning, Prince Link was out in the gardens and tending to the flower sproutlings he has planted the other day. He had tried his hand in other activities, such as baking and art, but each attempt lead to a disaster. He had found out that nature seemed to like him well enough, and stuck with gardening as a meaning to pass time. While watering the multitude of plants, he heard a horse. He looked up to see a man riding up to the castle gates on a chestnut horse. The man had dirty blonde hair and a well-trimmed beard. Link couldn't help but think that the man was handsome, but familiar. The horse slowly halted to a stop before the gates and the prince requested an audience with the king. Now that Link had a good view of the man, he could make out that he wore a noble's attire. 

He placed his watering can on the ground and stood. He brushed his dirt-covered hands on his pants. Once his realized what he had done, he gasped and whined that the dirt would never come out of his white pants. When he looked back at the man, they met each other's gaze. The man smiled as Link's face heated up. The gates opened a moment later and the man walked in, letting a stable hand take the horse. Link snapped out of his stupor. He rushed into the castle, needing to change and properly greet the man. Once he was in his room, he looked through his closet. Usually he had his maid lay him out clothes, but he didn't have much time if he was greeting the man. He grabbed new slacks and threw off his old ones. He had a hard time trying to pull one leg on after the other, but eventually managed. Usually the castle staff would be confused by this behavior, but Link always wanted to be presentable when there was a guest announced. Most the staff just shook their heads as the prince nearly ran past them. 

"Prince Rhett, your majesty." The man said as he knelt in front of the king. Link had slipped into the room, hoping to be unnoticed until he got the the throne. Luckily for him, he wasn't noticed until the man looked up and saw him. Link smiled kindly. As he looked more at the man, he realized he had seen him before, at a ball held in a far away kingdom. They had danced the night away. His smile grew as he thought of that night and how he fell in love with the man.

"Ah, yes! A messenger was sent to tell me about your arrival!" The king replied, "We planned a feast in the McLaughlin name." 

"Thank you kindly, but I-"

"My son, Link, will gladly show you around the castle while we have the feast fully prepared." The king cut him off. He pressed a hand onto Link's back and gave him a small push forwards. 

"O-of course! My pleasure!" The prince said quickly. The man was about to further his protest before the king shooed them away.

-

"I'm sorry about my father. He just gets... excited when visitors come." Link apologized. Rhett just chuckled and shook his head. They had been walking around the gardens, where they were left alone for the most part. Thankfully having a feast meant the nearly all of the staff would be working. The prince led his guest to a gazebo that was almost fully covered in roses and vines. It was his favorite place to visit in the castle, especially with a book. He made a move to sit down on the bench that was there before Rhett grabbed his waist. He was pulled close to the other's chest. 

"I apologize. I just couldn't get you out of my head; your voice, laugh, the way you danced, the way your eyes brightened when you smiled," he spoke, "I knew I had to ask for your hand." 

"Prince Rhett, I don't know what to say..." Link mumbled, his face feeling a bit warm, "I mean, I'm very flattered, and I have been wanting to see you again. It's just... That I don't think my father would agree."

"Sir Link, if you were to truly love me, you would fight. I know I would fight to remain at your side." Rhett stated. He held the prince's hand in his and placed a kiss upon it. Link looked up at Rhett and smiled sweetly. Being this close, and hearing the confession of love, reminded him of how fondly he felt of the other at that ball. He remembered dancing and talking through the night yet again. 

"If you're willing to fight, as will I." he decided. 

-

"Heavens, no!" The king laughed, "What a funny man you are, Prince Rhett." 

Link's face fell at this response. The feast had been prepared and eaten, and Rhett had proposed the idea of marrying the prince while the king seemed to be in a jolly nature. Only, the response was one Link had expected, and it displeased both men. Rhett cleared his throat and folded his hands on the table. He seemed to be thinking of another way to go around all of this.

"Your majesty, I do apologize if I am not a serious man, but I do intend on marrying your son." 

"Oh, my boy, you simply cannot!" The king replied, his voice a cheerful tone, but his face serious, "For he is intended to marry a different prince."

Link looked at his father in surprise. No one told him that he was previously engaged, nor did he want to find out this way. Who would he marry, if not Rhett? It would be a loveless marriage. Rhett's face turned stern, matching the king's own face. The two seemed to glare at each other for ages. Rhett broke the stare by standing. He pushed his chair in and stood tall. 

"I will not give up on your son, sir." he nearly threatened. He turned and walked out of the room. Link had been staring at his hands that were folded on his lap. He had hoped that it would have gone well, but only to have his expectations dashed. 

"You never told me..." he mumbled. 

"I never told you, son, because it was to be a surprise marriage. Your betrothed would arrive and you two would be wed the next morning." The king explained. He drank from his wine cup and sighed. 

"I don't want this marriage, father. I want Prince Rhett to be my husband." Link pressed. He instantly bit his tongue. He had never argued with his father, and had never planned on doing so. He did agree to fight for his love, however. He planned to fight with all he could, no matter what his father thought. To him, this ambition was strange, but welcomed. 

"Charles," His father warned. Link's eyes widened. He was almost never called by his first name, only when he was in trouble. Instead of backing down at the warning, he stood and slammed his hands on the table. 

"No, father! I do not care which name you call me by, I'm not marrying some stranger! I fell in love with Rhett!" he yelled, "I can and will take no other for my husband!"


	2. Walled Up and Cut Off

The king had been furious with his son. He ordered that the prince stay supervised by his maid in his room at all times, and to not let him leave. He had also ordered a dark tower to be built. It had been a few months since the visit from Prince Rhett and the tower was built. 

"In that you shall be imprisoned for seven years, and then I will come and see if your perverse spirit is broken." The king spoke to Link. Link was taken back. His father never went to such extremes of punishment before, but being forced into a tower for seven years? However, he was no going to complain, not to his father's face. After enough food and drink had been carried into the tower for seven years, Link and his maid were led to the entrance. Neither of the now prisoners said a word before going inside. The king had the entrance walled up, causing the prince and maid to be cut from the outside world. There they sat, and waited, but could not tell the difference between day or night. Once Prince Rhett had heard what the king had ordered, he rushed to the tower. Every inch of the structure was closed. Rhett called to both the prince and maid, but neither could hear the cries. 

-

It wasn't long before Link had grown to the darkness. It could've been days, weeks, or months, but he would never know. He pounded his fist against the rough stone and tears fell from his eyes. He wished someone would come save him, but who could scale this tower, let alone penetrate the wall without the king noticing? He fell to his knees and pressed his forehead to the stone. He cried for hours it seemed. The maid could do nothing but rub small circles onto his back. He thanked her before sitting on the provided bed. He curled up in the blanket and thought of Rhett. He could wait for the man, it was only seven years. They had enough food, and drink, he could survive. Then he would be let free and Rhett would take him into his arms. He would be held for hours upon hours. Just that thought alone kept him feeling positive. 

-

After a few years, he grew accustomed to his new life. He had forgiven his father, and no longer resented him. He started to eat less and less until he was only eating half a loaf of bread a day. His maid worried for him, but never said anything. He would always ask her about her life and listen as she told stories. He was content this way. By the third year, he had stopped yearning to see the sky, and even forgot what color it was. He couldn't remember what flowers he planted. He even forgotten the name of the prince that he was in love with. He could no longer feel love towards a man he couldn't remember. 

The food dwindled down to nearly nothing, and both Sir Link and the maid knew that they would be free soon. However, no one came. With one more loaf of bread left, Link knew that they had to do something. 

"Even if my father has forgotten me, I cannot just let us die in here." he said after being silent for so many years, his voice hoarse. He grabbed a bread knife and started to stab, pick, and bore into the stones. He did this until his arms couldn't bear much more. The maid was immediately at his side when he dropped the knife. She took it and picked up where he left off. He stayed where he was, watching with wide eyes. He could barely make out her actions, but followed what he could. It probably took a few days, but Link's guess, that they managed to get one of the stones dislodged. Link immediately grabbed it and pulled it out. It took a bit, since his strength had dwindled. The two could finally see the sunlight, and it thrilled the prince. Soon after, they pulled out a second stone, and then a third. Eventually the opening was big enough of them to walk out. The maid went out first and the prince followed. The sky was blue with a few clouds, considered by the two to be very beautiful. However, as Link looked around, he found that there was nothing. His hand covered his mouth as he tears started to form. His father's castle and the surrounding town had been destroyed. The remaining rubble covered the ground. Everything looked as if it had burned to the ground. The two looked around, finding no humans, animals, or buildings. How bittersweet the moment was for the prince. Happy to be out in the world, but only to find his home was gone. 

"Where do I go now? What am I to do?" he asked softly. His maid took his hand and smiled. How Link had missed seeing her smile in the light. 

"Wherever you may go, I will follow." she offered. He nodded and squeezed her hand. They started to wander the lands, trying to find anyone who would take them in. Kingdom upon kingdom would reject them. Link knew that they would die if they weren't taken in by anyone. Surely his maid did too, but both say nothing about it. After many days, they found themselves in a different country. They found a large city, and decided to go to the royal palace. Surely the maid could find work there, and Link could possibly work as well. However, the royal guard sent them away, but the chef there said that they may be kitchen maids under him. 

The kingdom that the two had found was that of Prince Rhett, the very man who had fell in love with Sir Link. His father, however, betrothed him to another. Rhett, having believed that Sir Link had died, agreed to the marriage. He did not know that his bride had an ugly face, or a wicked heart. The wedding had already been arranged, and the young maiden had arrived shortly afterwards. However, she knew of her own ugliness and forbade anyone to come into her room, which she locked herself in. She feared that she would be mocked and laughed at because of her ugliness if she stepped out into the streets. She called for Sir Link and said to him:

"A great piece of luck has befallen you. I have sprained my foot, and cannot well walk through the streets; you shall put on my wedding clothes and take my place; a greater honor than that you cannot have!"

Sir Link was taken aback. How was he to replace the maiden, when he was male? He sighed and shook his head. Even if he was just taking the place of this maiden, he couldn't marry any other man but the man he could have sworn to have loved those seven years ago. 

"I wish for no honor which is not suitable for me." He politely declined. The maiden frowned and tried to think of how to coax this man. She offered him gold and pleasantries, only to be denied again. She grew furious with his refusal.

"If you do not obey me, it shall cost you your life. I have but to speak the words, and your head will lie at your feet."


	3. My False Bride

Sir Link had no choice but to agree to be the maiden's substitute. He dressed in her wedding clothes and jewels until he looked more female than male. He sighed softly. 

"Do not think of ruining my wedding or marriage." The maiden hissed at him as he headed to the door. He nodded silently and left the room. He walked down the stairs to the royal hall. There was so many people there, it made Link dizzy. Having stayed in a tower with one only person, a person he wished he could have with him, he had forgotten about the balls, feasts, and parties he had been too. However, no one seemed to mock him. Instead he heard praises of his beauty from nearly everyone. Even his false husband looked at him with such awe. As he moved to stand next to the man. He looked so familiar to Link, until he recognized him as Prince Rhett. His heart broke in two once he realized he was substituting for what should have been his own wedding. He refused to let it show and bowed with his hand in the king's. The king placed a kiss on top of it and let go. 

"This is the bride whom I have chosen for you, and whom you must lead to the church." The king said. Rhett looked at his bride and blinked. 

'She is like my Sir Link, and I should believe that it was he himself, but he has long been shut up in the tower, or dead.' The bridegroom thought to himself. He took Link's hand in his and led him to the church that they were to get married in. On the way was a nettle bush, and once Link saw it, he recalled how he had eaten the nettles when he and his maid were looking for shelter. 

"Oh, nettle bush,  
Little nettle bush,  
What do you here alone?  
When I ate you unboiled,  
When I ate you unroasted."

"What are you saying?" asked Prince Rhett.

"It is nothing," he replied, "I was only thinking of Sir Link." The prince was surprised that he knew of him, but kept silent. When they came to the footplank into the churchyard, he said,

"Footbridge, do not break.  
I am not the true bride."

"What are you saying there?" asked Prince Rhett.

"Nothing," he replied, "I was only thinking of Sir Link."

"Do you know Sir Link?"

"No," he answered, "How should I know him; I have only heard of him." Once they came to the church's arched doors, he said once more,

"Church door, break not,  
I am not the true bride."

"What are you saying there?" asked Prince Rhett.

"Ah," he answered, "I was only thinking of Sir Link."

The prince took out a precious chain, put it around his neck, and fastened the clasp. Link reached one hand up to feel the chain and smiled. His face soon fell when he realized that it wasn't meant for him. He inwardly sighed. They entered the church. Once they reached the alter, the priest joined their hands together. Prince Rhett's eyes met with Sir Link's and stayed there for the whole ceremony. The priest married them. Link wished he could be happy, wished that he had meant the words 'I do' for himself, but he did not. How could he be happy when his love married someone else? Sir Link was probably dead to him. He still could not get over his feelings. He wanted to sob. 

Rhett led Link back to the palace, but he did not speak a single word to anyone the whole way. Once they stepped inside, Link hurried to the bride's chamber. He took off the magnificent clothing, and the jewels, and dressed himself in his usual, dull clothes. He kept nothing but the chain that Rhett had fastened around his neck. He bid the maiden a fair marriage before rushing to his own room. He sat down on the windowsill and gazed onto the rising moon.


	4. Who Are You?

When the sun finally set and it was night, the bride was led to Prince Rhett's apartment. Before she had left, she put her veil over her face, making it so that Rhett couldn't see that he had been deceived. There was a small after party, congratulating the two. The two talked and enjoyed themselves. Of course, Rhett couldn't see that the real bride was under the veil, so he thought it to be the same maiden he had married. After the party started to die down, and guests started to leave, the two went to the prince's chambers. 

"What did you say to the nettle bush which was growing by the wayside?" he asked curiously. The bride still hadn't taken off her veil as she looked at him. 

"To which nettle bush?" she asked, "I don't talk to nettle bushes." 

"If you did not talk to the bush, then you are not the true bride." he replied. He frowned at her, raising an eyebrow. She chuckled as she held up her hands. She thought to herself for a second.

"I must go out unto my maid,  
Who keeps my thoughts for me."

She walked out and growled softly. She sought out Sir Link, only to find him in his own chambers. He was staring at the moon, not even turning to acknowledge her. 

"Boy, what have you been saying to the nettle?"

"I said nothing but,  
"Oh, nettle bush,  
Little nettle bush,  
What do you here alone?  
When I ate you unboiled,  
When I ate you unroasted."

The bride ran out of the chamber, not bothering to thank Sir Link. She rushed to her husband's chambers. 

"I know now what I said to the nettle," she said and then repeated what she had heard from Link. Rhett nodded slowly and stood from her bed. 

"But what did you say to the footbridge when we went over it?" he asked. He folded his arms over his chest, towering over her. She furrowed her brow. 

"To the footbridge?" she answered, "I don't talk to footbridges."

"Then you are not the true bride." 

"I must go out unto my maid,  
Who keeps all of my thoughts for me." She excused herself, chuckling nervously. She ran out and cursed Link. She went back to his chamber, "Boy, what did you say to the footbridge?"

Sir Link, still staring out of his window, replied, "I said nothing but,   
"Footbridge, do not break,  
I am not the true bride." 

The bride was furious. She marched up to Link and shoved a finger to his chest. She glared at him when he glanced at her. 

"That costs you your life!" she cried before rushing out. She ran back to her husband's chambers and smiled. 

"I know now what I said to the footbridge!" she exclaimed before repeating what she had heard. 

"But what did you say to the church doors?" Rhett asked. 

"To the church doors?" she replied, "I don't talk to church doors."

"Then you are not the true bride."

Once again, the bride ran to Sir Link's chamber, and asked. "Boy, what did you say to the church door?"

This time Link looked at her as he said, "I said nothing but,  
Church doors, break not,  
I am not the true bride."

The bride nearly yelled and stomped her foot. She was beyond mad at this wretch for ruining her wedding with such nonsense.

"That will break your neck for you!" she cried. She sighed to calm herself down and hastened back into her husband's chambers. She smiled and said, "I know now what I said to the church doors," before repeating the words. 

"But where have you the jewel which I gave you at the church door?" 

"What jewel?" she answered, "You did not give me any jewel." 

"I myself put it around your neck, and I myself fastened it; if you do not know that, you are not my true bride." Rhett say simply. He moved closer to her and drew the veil from her face before she could protest. Once he saw how ugly she truly was, he stepped back. He was terrified of this woman pretending to be his bride. His real bride was beautiful, everyone else in the palace could agree. "How did you get here? Who are you?"

The bride sighed and started to explain everything to her husband, "I am your betrothed bride, but because I feared lest the people should mock me when they saw me out of doors, I commanded the kitchen boy to dress himself in my clothes, and to go to church instead of me." 

Rhett frowned and tapped his foot. He came to a decision that he would rather have the kitchen boy than this woman who tricked him. "Where is this kitchen boy?" asked he, "I want to see him, go and bring him here."


	5. My True Bride

The bride frowned at his request. She went out of his chambers. She told the palace servants about the kitchen boy, how he deceived the prince, and that he was nothing more than an imposter. She told them to take him to the courtyard and strike his head off as an example for other criminals. The servants immediately dropped what they were doing to go get the kitchen boy. They found him in his chambers, where the bride said he would be, and they tried to grab him. 

"What are you doing?" Sir Link asked, confused as to why so many servants were there, seemingly, for him. A bigger man laid hold of him and held his hands behind his back. Link didn't struggle, despite how uncomfortable the hold was. His old maid came to him and explained what the bride had ordered. He wasn't surprised that the bride would order his execution, but he refused to go without a fight. He figured it would be better to just work for Rhett, finally close to him, and he wasn't going to die yet. They started to lead him out of the room. He started to fight back. He squirmed and yelled. 

"Rhett! Rhett! Please help!" He screamed. He let out other screams and yells. Rhett immediately rushed out of his room to see the kitchen boy in the servant's hold. 

"Stop this instant! Unhand that man!" The prince ordered. He had the lights turned on and he looked at Link. He blinked once he saw that he was wearing the golden chain that he had given him at the church door. 

"You! You are my true bride," he said, "who went with me to the church; come with me now to my room." 

The servants let go of Link and he scrambled on his feet. He sighed in relief as he finally caught his balance. He followed Rhett into his chambers, not saying a single word to anyone. The door was closed behind them and the kitchen boy watch the prince. Rhett paced around the room for a few minutes before looking back at Link. 

"On the way to the church, you did name Sir Link, who was my betrothed bride; if I could believe it possible, I should think he was standing before. You are like him in every respect." he finally said. Link blinked. He couldn't believe that Rhett remembered who he was, or their love. He felt his heart swell as his lips curled into a small smile. 

"I am Sir Link, who for your sake was imprisoned seven years in the darkness, who suffered hunger and thirst, and has lived so long in want and poverty. Today, however," he started, tears appearing at the corners of his eyes, "the sun is shining one me once more. I was married to you in the church, and I am your lawful wife." 

Rhett grinned as he looked upon not only Sir Link, but his wife. He wrapped his arms around him and lifted him in a crushing hug. They both laughed. Link smiled and pressed a small kiss to his prince's lips. Rhett put him down, but kept his hands on Link's hips. They kissed once more before hugging each other. Link hadn't been this happy in nearly eight years, but he decided it was worth the wait. He decided that Rhett was worth the wait.


	6. Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this is the chapter with the explicit scene!

The next morning, after having woken up in his new wife's arms, Rhett ordered the execution of the ugly bride. He ordered that she be beheaded, just as she ordered on Link. Everyone gathered in the courtyard of the palace and witnessed the ugly princess executed. Well, everyone but Link. Rhett figured it was better that way, considering how much she had done to him yesterday and early this morning. 

When noon rolled around, and Rhett still hadn't seen his wife, he worried. He went back to their shared chambers to find Link still tangled up in the covers. He was holding a pillow close to his chest. Rhett smiled at the sight and sat down at the foot of the bed. He gently rubbed the sleeping's cheek. Link's eyes closed tight before they blinked open. He looked at his husband and smiled. Though he was still a bit sleepy, he was happy to wake up to Rhett. 

"Good morning, Sir Link," he greeted, "Well, good afternoon, I should say." 

"Afternoon? You let me sleep that long?" Link asked, not quite processing everything. Rhett just nodded. He pressed a kiss to Link's forehead. He moved to back away before he was pulled down for a kiss.

"May we have sex?" Link asked as they pulled away. Rhett blinked, but nodded. He stood from the bed and slowly stripped until he was in his small clothes. He moved to hover over Link, who was still in his small clothes. Their hands roamed each other's bodies. Rhett leaned down to kiss him again. Soon their small clothes were removed and both were exposed completely. Link's face was a bright pink as he tried to cover himself. Rhett only smiled and kissed him again. 

"Don't cover yourself," he ordered softly, "Let me see everything." 

Link whimpered as he moved his hands away. He spread his legs wide enough for Rhett to see everything. Rhett made a noise of appreciation and started to stroke Link's erection. The prince appreciated the mewls and moans coming from his wife. He grabbed the oil bottle that had been left on his nightstand for this exact reason. He poured some on his hand and stroked his own erection with it. He looked at Link. 

"Are you ready? Relaxed?" he asked. The other nodded his head and smiled. They kissed once more as Rhett pushed inside of him. Link tried his best not to tense up, and after a few minutes, was ready for Rhett to move. Rhett started to thrust a even pace, setting a rhythm. It wasn't long before they were both making noises of appreciation, Link's being louder and higher pitched. 

"M... More please." He managed to say between moans. Rhett started to thrust harder and faster, which seemed to cause Link to moan even louder. 

"I'm gonna... cum..." Link confessed. 

"Me too." Rhett replied. They made a silent agreement to release at the same time. It only took a few more thrusts for Link to come undone, getting cum over his stomach. Rhett lasted a couple more before he came inside him. He pulled out after a few minutes and crashed down next to his wife. He held him close. 

"I love you."

"I love you too." Link said, in pure bliss. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave any feedback!  
> Here is a link to the original story: https://ebooks.adelaide.edu.au/g/grimm/g86h/chapter198.html


End file.
